Flowers and Cupcakes
by CartoonCaster21
Summary: For her mother's birthday, Cream decides to make her some homemade presents. A short mother/daughter fluff and Chao humor :P


**And after Cream's birthday is Vanilla's! LOL I guess Vanilla's birthday gift was her daughter ^^ Yep so here's a oneshot for the most motherly and pretty much only guardian of the Sonic characters! **

**Flowers and Cupcakes **

Cream worked hard, the glue sticking her gloved fingers together to not only themselves but to almost any surfaced she touched. It was messy and she knew she'd need to wear a new pair after this. The scissors lay next to her ready for use. She cautiously picked them up to cut along the sides of the paper she held. She cut it into a heart-like shape, then placed it on the middle of the paper.

"Perfect!" she smiled. "Look, Cheese! It's finished!"

"Chao! Chao!"

Cream looked up to why her Chao was speaking so frantically. She almost laughed at seeing the little creature trying to pry off pieces of sticky paper off from his fingerless hands and face. Cheese was having a difficult time and needed assistance if he would ever be free from the glue's trap.

Cream giggled, "Oh, Cheese. Come here."

The little Chao flew closer to the ground so Cream would be able to peel away the paper. Once she picked off the last piece, she smiled, "There, all better."

"Chao?"

"What?"

Cheese flew lower, grasping Cream's hand in his. Cream's chocolate eyes widen when she saw the paper that was stuck on Cheese was now stuck on her. "Oh no," she sighed. "The glue is too sticky. Let's go to the kitchen and was it off."

Cheese nodded and followed his owner into the large kitchen which was just across from the living room from where they were. Not wanting to touch anything for the possibility of it might sticking to her; Cream flapped her ears to raise her to the sink level. Since Cheese didn't have as much glue, he turned on the tap allowing Cream to soak her gloves before removing them off to the side. Cheese also washed his hands.

"Hm," Cream thought looking around her, "Cheese, let's make breakfast too! Some toast or something. How does that sound?"

"Chao!" Cheese smiled, clapping.

Cream grinned, "Okay, I'll make the breakfast, how about you go into the front yard and get some flowers from the garden?"

"Chao," Cheese agreed before flying off. Cheese zipped over to the door, stopping mere inches. How was he going to get outside? He was too small for the door. Presently after that thought, he caught sight of an open window. Cheese gladly went over, squeezing through since it was only a quarter open. The sun's rays greeted him once he was outside. "Chao," he mumbled. He landed, waddling over to the garden. There were many types of flowers, and Cream hadn't informed him which ones to pick.

Daisies, tulips, sunflowers, lilies, roses, and others he didn't know the names of. He wasn't sure which one would be best to use. In the end, he settled with daisies and tulips, two simple flowers. Roses, he didn't want to repeat a few days ago with the thorns. Sunflowers were much too big for him to carry or fit through the window. Lilies were somewhat still blooming, not ready to be picked.

At first, Cheese had tried to pluck the flowers still being on the ground, but when that idea became hopeless, he flapped his tiny wings in order to give him more height and with any luck, strength with his wings assisting.

Three tulips and three daisies seemed equal and reasonable.

Getting above a tulip, he wrapped his arms around them and flapped his wings frantically, feeling the flower loosen. _Pluck! _The flower suddenly came untied with its roots in the dirt, but since Cheese was using so much force, he too, flew back. He rolled in the grass a few inches before taking to the air. He spotted the lushes red tulip, lying in the grass; dirt-caked roots still attached.

One flower down, now maybe the other five won't take him five minutes.

…

Vanilla walked downstairs, still wearing her pink nightgown under her lavender housecoat and white warm slippers. She'd heard some noise coming from the kitchen and was curious. Slowly stepping down the steps, she peeked into the doorway.

Cream was standing on a high stool, fully dressed but gloveless. She held an icing pack in her hands, currently dressing three freshly made cupcakes. Vanilla smiled, finding the scene cute. Without a word, she stepped fully into the doorway. Cream looked up, icing dripping from her.

"Mama!" she smiled, putting down the icing tube. She leaped off the stool, running up to her mother, giving her a hug around the waist. "Mama! Happy birthday, Mama!"

"Thank you, sweetie,"

Cream looked up, "I made you some cupcakes, their vanilla."

The older rabbit giggled. "That's sweet of you, dear. Did you make them yourself?"

"Uh huh," Cream nodded, taking her mother's hand in hers. She happily led Vanilla over to the counter, informing her to take a seat and have a cupcake. Vanilla agreed and watched how her daughter quickly scurried out of the room, returning a few moments later with a large paper.

"Here, Mama." Cream said, holding up the decorated paper.

Vanilla's eyes went wide at the gift, it was beautiful. On the large paper were pictures of the two rabbits on many occasions. One was of a younger Vanilla holding a pink blanket in her arms, another was Cream at age two, another was just of Vanilla, one was of the two at the beach one or two years ago making a sandcastle, and others was of the two with friends, and a most recent one was Cream giving her mother a hug shortly after the two were reunited. That picture was cut into a heart, placed in the middle of the collage of pictures. Around all these memories were ribbons, sparkles, and fake jewels Cream had glued on.

"Oh, Creamy…"

"I also made you this," Cream said, holding up yet another paper. With care, Vanilla placed the collage beside her on the counter, away from any icing, and then reached for the new paper.

This paper contained a homemade picture that Cream herself had painted. The picture was of the two smiling and holding hands, a blue ball in the air with pink wings was what Vanilla assumed was Cheese. Every detail counted, and at the top were two handprints in paint, both easily figured out which print belongs to Cheese and which belonged to Cream. Right beneath that was _Happy Birthday Mama, I Love You :) Love Cream and Cheese_

"Cream, this is lovely." She reached down and picked up the young rabbit, giving her a hug. "I love it; they'll both go into my room. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cream smiled, hugging her mother back.

"Honey, I love this picture."

"Cheese and I painted it," Cream giggled.

"Sweetheart, where _is _Cheese?" Vanilla questioned, realizing that the little Chao wasn't hovering over Cream like he usually did.

"He's outside," Cream answered, and as if on cue, the little blue creature fluttered in holding six flowers…all root-exposed and dripping dirt. Cheese buzzed over, dropping the flowers onto the counter.

"Chao!" he smiled, happy he'd done his part and successfully brought the flowers. Vanilla looked at the flowers a moment before she laughed, "Thank you, Cheese."

"Chao!" Cheese replied, the ball over his heat popping into a heart.

"Now let me taste a cupcake." Vanilla grinned, reaching out for one of the delicious appearing cupcakes. She took one and took a bite, it was so good. Cream really could cook despite her young age. "Cream, this is very good."

"I learned from the best," Cream said, taking a cupcake for her own. Cheese took the final cupcake, munching on it getting the icing all over his mouth. The two rabbits chuckled at the Chao as they continued their own cupcakes.

**Yes, this was a short oneshot ^^ LOL but I hope it was still good! Just thought I'd write some mother/daughter fluff ~3 **

**I'd also like to wish a very happy birthday to my amazing friend, Icy! She and Vanilla have the same birthday! **

**Vanilla: Happy birthday, sweetie! ^^**

**Cream: Here's a cupcake for you too! ;)**

**Cheese: Chao! :D**

**I remember when I was younger I used to draw my folks a picture and try to make 'em breakfast for their birthdays or Mother/Father's Day ^^ Only thing, Cream can actually **_**bake **_**which I still fail at XD **

**Happy birthday, Vanilla!**

**Happy birthday, Icy! **

**Thanks for reading, review if you like, no flames please. I understand, not my best work, but I'll do better next time :) **

'**Kay bye! **


End file.
